


A day at the Beach

by Anna_banana



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Jellyfish stings, M/M, Mild mentions of, Watersports, beach holiday, lifeguard AU, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: “Fuck, now is not the time to discover a new kink,” he thinks to himself as the red-headed man leans over him, about to deal with his jellyfish sting.Or Legolas gets stung on the beach and an attractive lifeguard uses a traditional treatment.





	A day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Very mild and joking mentions of a possible watersports kink.  
> Further note: this is just myth and not an actual reccomended treatment!

“Let’s go on holiday in Australia, she said, it’ll be fun, she said,” Legolas mutters darkly to himself as he hauls himself out of the water with a wince. The jellyfish sting he’s just revived to the leg, frankly stings like hell, the salt water only making matters more painful. Plus Tauriel seems to be absolutely nowhere in site, great. 

“Why did we have to go to bloody Australia, of all places?” Legolas continues to grumble quietly to himself as he seats himself at the waters edge, noticing a life guard hurrying over to check on him.

As the life guard begins to draw closer he is able to take in more detail than just the cliche red shorts being worn. To top it off the young man also had bright red hair. While being short in stature he has a burly and muscular build that anyone would be envious of.

Legolas tries not to groan out loud in embarrassment but fails. The life guard picks up his pace however and it appears to have been confused as a groan of pain. ‘At least there are some small mercies’ he thinks.

“Are you all right?” The voice calls out. It’s gruff but also deep and Legolas likes it so much he forgets for a moment that he has to reply.

“Oh erm not really,” he eventually stutters out.

“Jellyfish sting,” he continues, feeling the need to gesture to the obvious dark and blotchy mark on his leg. 

“All right, it doesn’t look too bad fortunately but we’ll still need to go to the hut for treatment.”

Legolas lets out a sigh in relief. He knew logically that he would be safe from the most dangerous types of jellies at this beach but still felt somewhat concerned before now.

“What’s your name lad? I’m Gimli.”

Legolas can’t help but let out a chuckle at the lifeguard calling him lad despite clearly being around his equal in age.

“I’m Legolas.”

“Nice to meet you, do you think you can stand and walk to the hut with my help?” He is asked with a gesture to a small building in the distance.

Legolas nods and stands up mostly by himself, being careful not to put too much of his weight on his painful leg. With a warm defined arm around his waist they begin to make their way over. 

Gimli chats aimlessly about the holiday season and tells a couple of stories about his job here. Legolas appreciates the way the stories are worded so that he doesn’t need to reply, too busy grimacing in pain to respond or add anything to the conversation. 

Finally they make it to the small shack where Gimli opens the door before herding Legolas straight to the medical cot where he can lie down in relief. 

“I take it you know the best way to treat these yeah?” The redhead asks him after a moment and Legolas raises an eyebrow, trying not to look to gobsmacked. 

“I thought that was just rumour,” he squeaks our eventually. 

“Afraid not,” 

“Alright then,” Legolas sighs closing his eyes for a brief moment before sitting up suddenly.

“Wait do you need to do this often?” He can’t help but ask causing Gimli to chuckle. 

“Nah lad not very often,” he pauses. “Most know to avoid the jellyfish or are young enough to still have adult supervision,” he teases lightly causing the tall blond to huff at him in response. 

Gimli rummages around for a moment before finding a bucket and placing it at the side of the cot. Eyeing it warily, Legolas swings his injured leg to the side of the bed before avoiding eye contact completely. 

“Fuck, now is not the time to discover a new kink,” he thinks to himself as the red-headed man leans over him, about to deal with his jellyfish sting. 

Having his eyes shut is only seeming to heighten his other senses. Legolas hears the rustling of the lifeguard dealing with his shorts and can smell the somehow attractive mix of sweat and sea salt on the other young man. When Legolas feels the warm wetness hit his leg the pain is immediately dulled. He’s grateful however that it is still sore enough to distract from his other senses and the weird kick he’s getting from this activity. 

After a few moments he hears the rustling of shorts once more and finally feels able to open his eyes before he lets out a long deep breath. 

He watches on, trying not to check him out too obviously, as Gimli washes his hands before pouring a water and grabbing painkillers for him. Legolas thanks him mutely before swallowing the pills in one gulp and chugging the water. The two sit for a moment, Legolas swinging his legs over the side of the bed and Gimli watching him from the remaining seat.

“I wish there was a way I could make this up to you,” Legolas blurts out suddenly and Gimli looks up at him in surprise.

“A date maybe?” The redhead asks him. Seeing the shocked expression on the blonds’ face however he quickly tries to back-peddle.

“That is- I mean to say,”

“I would love to,” Legolas answers with a beam, before the other young man can change his mind.

The two grin sappily at each other before deciding to exchange numbers and arrange a date. Soon after Gimli has to head back out to his post, apologising as they walk along. While he was dealing with the injury one of the other lifeguards Fili had to cover his post.

As Legolas waves goodbye he realises belatedly that Tauriel will be peeing herself laughing when she hears about this. He grimaces at the thought, shuddering. He prays the date will go well to make up for it.


End file.
